Eternals
Eternals are a race of immortal beings who were conceived by either divine deities or a deity with a moral male/female. They are naturally the children of all pantheons. They come in two types of groups, Divine Children or Demigods. Divine Children were born from the union of two deities. Demigods were born from the union of a deity and a mortal human that is either referred to as a Half-Blood, Demigod, or Hero. They are called Eternals and their power vary depending if they are independent or dependent on their parents or pantheon religion. Those that are independent are able to use their full powers and can contend with Outsiders. Dependent Eternals must rely on their parents and are known for being weaker and are still capable of overwhelm common Nephilim with some difficulties, however Elioud, Rephaim, and Arch-Nephilim can kill them. If dependent Eternal have a full connection with their religion, they can be equally strong as a dependent Eternal. Known Eternals Greek Religion Divine Children * Deimos * Phobos Demigods * Achilles * Heracles * Hippolyta * Perseus Norse Religion Divine Children * Fenris * Hel * Jormungandr * Sleipnir * Þrúðr Hindu Religion Divine Children * Ganesha Egyptian Religion Divine Children * Horus Powers and Abilities Like any deity, they have basic supernatural powers and their trait heritage depends on the type of deity that conceived them. Independent Eternals are on par with Outsiders and dependent are weaker. * Immortality: Whether conceived by deities or a mortal, any Eternal can outlive the lifespan of human beings and can potentially live for a thousands of years or more. They cannot age or wither. They existed before any Nephilim came into existence. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Eternals cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Only powerful beings or divine weaponry can kill them. * Super Strength: An Eternal is exceedingly strong to overwhelm any Cambion, monster, and human. Even the dependent ones are capable of doing so the same. Independent Eternals are physically strong to overwhelm all Nephilims except Jonathan and Arch-Nephilims, all Cambions, all monsters except Ryu in his dragon form and Myria, and all Outsiders except High Tier Outsiders. * Teleportation: An Eternal can teleport anywhere around the world or dimensions where pantheons of any religion comes from. Vulnerabilities While they may seem powerful, they have weaknesses and the dependent Eternals are more vulnerable to certain individuals what would never have been capable of facing off against an Eternal. Harming/Misleading * Full Connection with Pantheon Religion (Dependent Eternals): The Dependent Eternals get their full powers from the pantheon religion they originate from. They must once in awhile replenish their powers by worshiping, offering sacrifices, or serve the deities, if not, they will slowly be cut off and weaken, allowing certain individuals to harm or kill them. Beings * High Ranked Nephilims: Dependent Eternals are weaker but still capable of overwhelm and kill common Nephilims with moderate difficulties, however Eliouds and Rephaim can kill them. Independent Eternals are strong or stronger than Rephaim. Arch-Nephilim can destroy any Eternal, even a whole race of them. * High Tier Cambions: For Dependent Eternals, Caesars, Asmodai, Eques are capable of killing Dependent Eternals, however Independent Eternals can easily kill any Cambion and it would take Spawn or Marceline with the Necro Sword to be able to harm or kill them. * High Tier Monsters: While dependent, the strongest monsters such as Alphas are able to kill low/mid tier Eternals. Independent Eternals, only Myria and Ryu in his dragon form is capable of matching and killing them. * Outsiders: Any Outsider can kill dependent Eternals. Independent Eternals are capable of overwhelm and perhaps kill low/mid tier Outsiders. High Tier Outisders can not be matched by any Eternal. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill an Eternal. Its much easier to kill them when they are very weak, however for Independent Eternals, for Angelic Wrist Blades, it would require multiple stab wounds or kill them at their vital organs. Angel Swords can easily slay any Eternal just fine. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods can easily harm or kill any Eternal. Category:City of Fallen Saints Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrids Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Eternals